Cuti
by yana kim
Summary: Tentang Yamanaka Ino yang meminta persetujuan Uchiha Sasuke untuk permohonan cutinya. "Sasuke-sama, yang akan pulang ke kampung halaman itu saya. Kenapa anda juga—" / "Aku juga ingin bertemu orang tuamu." / "Tapi untuk ap—" / "Melamarmu, tentu saja. Apa lagi?" / "WHAT?"


**CUTI**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T

WARNING!

Segala bentuk kesalahan nama, tempat dan juga typo bukanlah unsur kesengajaan.

Uchiha Sasuke x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Tentang Yamanaka Ino yang meminta persetujuan Uchiha Sasuke untuk permohonan cutinya. "Sasuke-sama, yang akan pulang ke kampung halaman itu saya. Kenapa anda juga—" / "Aku juga ingin bertemu orang tuamu." / "Tapi untuk ap—" / "Melamarmu, tentu saja. Apa lagi?" / "WHAT?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yamanaka Ino, ya itu namaku. Aku lahir dan besar di Hokkaido, tapi memilih bekerja di Tokyo. Kenapa? Karena sudah menjadi mimpi ku sejak dulu untuk merantau ke Tokyo. Ada kebanggan tersendiri saat kau merantau ke kota besar dan berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan yang ternama. Aku termasuk anak rantau yang beruntung karena langsung di terima bekerja sebagai staff intern Uchiha Corp yang merupakan perusahaan ternama di Jepang. Dua tahun menjadi staff intern, kini aku menjadi sekretaris merangkap asisten wakil Direktur Uchiha Corp yaitu Uchiha Sasuke-sama. Sebenarnya aku ditempatkan di sana selama sekretaris sebelumnya, Konan-san yang sedang cuti melahirkan selama tiga bulan. Namun ternyata Konan-san memilih berhenti bekerja dan fokus mengurus keluarganya. Jadilah sampai sekarang, aku menjadi sekretaris dari Sasuke-sama. Sudah kurang lebih tiga tahun aku menjadi asisten dari anak pemilik Uchiha Corp tersebut.

Ada plus dan minus antara menjadi staff intern dan sekeretaris. Tekanan memang lebih banyak di bagian staff Intern, namun waktu luang dan kebebasannya lebih banyak juga. Aku datang jam delapan tepat dan pulang jam lima tepat. Kecuali waktu lembur tentu saja. Waktu lembur sendiri paling hanya di akhir bulan. Sedangkan menjadi sekretaris Sasuke sama, aku harus datang ke apartmennya jam tujuh pagi untuk memastikan atasanku itu siap berangkat bekerja. Jam pulangku juga tidak teratur, karena menyesuaikan dengan jadwal Sasuke-sama. Tapi di balik itu semua, gaji yang kudapat dengan menjadi sekretaris hampir tiga kali lipat lebih besar dibandingkan saat menjadi staff intern. Belum lagi fasilitas yang menunjang pekerjaanku tidak main-main. Ada mobil keluaran terbaru untuk ku gunakan, serta Limitless Credit Card yang bisa kugunakan untuk membeli segala sesuatu yang menunjang penampilanku. Karena menurut Sasuke-sama, sekretaris adalah wajah dari atasannya. Tapi tentu saja aku hanya menggunakannya sesuai dengan kebutuhanku pekerjaanku. Selain itu, atasanku juga orang yang baik. Dia akan menjadi pria yang sempurna bila kita mengenyampingkan sikap playboynya yang sudah terkenal seantero Jepang. Sudah lebih dari lima puluh kali aku beralih tugas menjadi perantara ucapan putus dari Sasuke-sama pada kekasihnya. Dan juga sudah lebih dari lima puluh kali juga, aku harus menerima telpon dari mereka yang marah-marah , menangis bahkan curhat. Untung saja hanya sedikit dari mereka yang datang ke kantor hanya untuk memaki Sasuke.

Dibalik sikap dingin dan playboynya, Sasuke-sama adalah orang yang baik. Bila jadwalnya selesai larut malam, ia tidak akan membiarkan aku pulang sendiri. Padahal aku kan naik mobil. Atasanku yang tampan itu akan mengantarku sampai ke apartmen sederhanaku dan menjemputku keesokan harinya. Dia juga selalu menjagaku dari para pimpinan perusahaan lain yang kerap kali menggodaku saat kami berada di pesta. Dia akan berubah jadi sosok hangat dan manja bila sudah bersama dengan sang ibu. Mikoto-sama bilang, Sasuke akan begitu bila sudah bersama dengan orang yang di sayanginya.

Hampir tiga tahun menjadi sekretaris, aku tidak pernah mengambil cuti. Kenapa? Karena cutiku bisa di uangkan? Salah satunya begitu. Kan lumayan untuk menambah uang jajanku. Tapi tidak seperti itu, selama Natal dua tahun terakhir, dari pada pulang ke Hokkaido yang merupakan kampung halamanku, aku memilih memboyong ayah dan ibuku ke Tokyo. Aku ingin mereka merasakan Natal di kota besar ini bersamaku.

Namun kali ini, aku ingin merayakan Natal di kampung halamanku. Untuk itu, karena Natal semakin dekat, aku berniat mengajukan cuti pada Sasuke-sama. Aku sudah menghubungi bagian personalia terkait siapa yang akan menggantikan selama cuti. Pagi ini aku membawa beberapa laporan yang harus di periksa oleh Sasuke-sama bersamaan dengan formulir permohonan cutiku. Adalah suatu keharusan mengisi formulir permohonan cuti di perusahaan ini. Formulir berisi tanggal berikut lama waktu cuti serta personil pengganti . Sebenarnya ini hanyalah kertas formalitas yang menandakan bahwa atasanmu menyetujuinya, terbukti dengan tandatangan yang dibubuhkan di bagian bawah formulir.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangannya tiga kali kemudian membukanya. Sasuke-sama sedang memeriksa berkas yang ku berikan kemarin sore. Walaupun jabatan yang diembannya adalah Wakil Direktur, sebenarnya Sasuke-sama lah yang memimpin perusahaan ini karena sang direktur alias Fugaku-sama lebih memilih beristirahat dirumah begitu Sasuke bekerja. Tidak ada jadwal meeting ataupun makan siang dengan koleganya sehingga beliau memilih untuk diam di ruangannya untuk memeriksa berkas. Aku meletakkan berkas yang harus diperiksanya di sisi kanan meja kerjanya, sedangkan map biru berisi formulir cutiku aku letakkan di depannya.

"Apa ini?" suara dinginnya terdengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ini?" Sasuke bertanya melihat sebuah map biru mendarat di atas meja tepat di depannya. Ino, sekretarisnya terlihat berdiri di depannya. Wanita itu selalu terlihat cantik kapanpun Sasuke melihatnya.

"Ini formulir cuti saya, Sasuke-sama. Saya butuh persetujuan anda."

Sasuke mengenyampingkan berkas yang sebelumnya dia pegang, kemudian membuka map tersebut dan membaca formulir didalamnya.

"Sembilan hari?"

"Benar, Sasuke-sama."

"Kenapa sembilan hari?"

"Di dalam Peraturan Perusahan disebutkan bahwa setiap karyawan mempunyai jatah cuti tahunan sebanyak sembilan hari, Sasuke-sama." Ino menjelaskan pada atasannya itu.

"Aku tahu soal itu. Maksudku kau akan mengambil semuanya sekaligus?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Benar, Sasuke-sama. Lagi pula ini sudah mendekati penghujung tahun."

"Tahun lalu dan tahun sebelumnya kau tidak mengambil cuti. Kenapa sekarang malah kau ambil?"

"Mengambil cuti ataupun menguangkannya adalah hak setiap karyawan, Sasuke-sama." Ino memberikan senyum tipisnya pada Sasuke.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku, Ino. Kenapa kau tidak menguangkan cutimu seperti sebelumnya?"

"Dua tahun lalu saat Natal, saya mengajak kedua orang tua saya kemari. Kali ini saya yang akan pulang ke Hokkaido."

"Tapi ini sembilan hari, Ino. Ditambah dengan libur Natal dan dua kali hari Minggu maka menjadi dua belas hari. Dua belas hari. Itu sama saja dengan hampir setengah bulan. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Di formulir itu tertulis jelas tentang staff yang akan menggantikan saya, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke melihat kembali pada formulir di depannya.

"Kato Ayame. Siapa ini? Aku tidak mengenalnya." Sasuke meletakkan dengan kasar map ditangannya. Ino mengernyit heran. Sasuke hanya tinggal menandatanganinya saja. Kenapa atasannya ini meributkan hal seperti ini. Bagian personalia tidak akan asal memberikan penggantinya kan.

"Sasuke-sama,"

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaanmu? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mengerti cara kerjaku? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak tahu apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa kumakan?"

"Dia orang yang berkompeten Sasuke-sama. Saya juga akan memberikan perihal apa yang akan di kerjakan nantinya sebelum saya pergi. Anda tenang saja."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau kau tidak ada?"

Ino mengeryitkan dahinya, seolah mencerna tentang apa yang sebenarnya di permasalahkan oleh atasannya ini. Mengambil cuti merupakan haknya dan dengan bertanggung jawab, ia sudah meminta bagian personalia untuk menyediakan penggantinya. Apa lagi yang harus di permasalahkan? Ino selalu bisa menghadapi kemarahan ataupun ketidak puasan Sasuke terhadap pekerjaannya. Namun entah kenapa ia tidak terima kali ini.

"Apa ini berarti anda tidak menyetujui permohonan cuti saya?" Ino tersenyum seperti biasa.

Mencoba tenang walau dalam hatinya ia merasa dongkol dengan bos tampan yang ada di depannya ini. Jangan sampai emosinya membuat stiletto sepuluh sentinya mendarat cantik di wajah tampan bosnya itu.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan tidak ada kau di sampingku selama dua belas hari nanti." Sasuke berujar pelan namun Ino masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Hanya sembilan hari, Sasuke-sama. Tiga hari selebihnya adalah hari libur."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Kemudian mengambil lagi map itu dan membacanya.

"Jadi kau akan berangkat kapan? Tanggal delapan belas belas?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Benar, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Berarti seminggu lagi."

"Anda menyetujui cuti saya?"

"Kau sudah memesan tiket?" Sasuke tidak menjawab dan malah mengajukan pertanyaan. Lagi.

"Kalau anda menyetujui cuti saya, saya akan segera memesannya."

"Pesankan juga tiket untukku."

"Maksud anda?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Ino." Ya, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Ino memesankan tiket untuk Sasuke.

"Anda mau kemana?" Ino semakin bingung dengan arah pembiacaraan bosnya ini.

"Hokkaido tentu saja."

"Hokkaido? Anda ada urusan disana?"

"Aku ikut denganmu."

"Sasuke-sama, yang akan pulang ke kampung halaman itu saya. Kenapa anda jug—"

"Aku ingin ke kampung halamanmu dan bertemu orang tuamu."

"Bertemu orang tua saya? Tapi untuk apa?"

"Melamarmu, tentu saja. Apa lagi?"

"A-apa?"

"Hampir tiga tahun bersamamu, aku tahu kau bukan orang yang lamban berpikir, Ino." Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Aku akan menyetujui permohonan cutimu kalau kau juga menyetujui permohonanku untuk ikut denganmu ke Hokkaido."

"Saya masih tidak mengerti maksud anda."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Kau hanya perlu menerima."

"Menerima?"

"Menerima aku dan kenyataan kalau aku mencintaimu."

Entah apa maksud dan tujuan perkataan bos di depannya ini. Dan entah apa maksud dan tujuan pipinya yang tiba-tiba merona ini. Begitu juga dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup tak beraturan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

END

.

.

.

Saya dan kecintaan saya pada karakter cantik jelita Yamanaka Ino menghasilkan cerita sederhana ini. Juga sebagai bentuk curhat dari anak rantau yang ga bisa pulang kampung akhir tahun ini. Huuhuhuhu...

Semoga suka ya teman-teman. Selamat Natal buat yang merayakan dan selamat liburaaan...

Salam

Yana Kim _


End file.
